bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Carol of the bells/Days of Ruin --- Zen's exile, part 2
6 months later... Zen swung her hand through the air, creating a barrage of crystal shards that flew forward and impaled the Ramia before her. It shrieked and clawed at it's wounds before sending a blind attack of waves. Zen easily leaped over it and landed on top of the beast, impaling it with another crystal. It's cries died down as it crumpled beneath her. Satisfied, Zen wiped the blood from her hands and continued through the jungle. That was her thirtheenth kill since this morning--yet none of them had been a challenge. She was hoping to find and fight the unit Zephyr, said to be spotting around these parts. "Lady Zen," Aem spoke in her mind, "You have not called us out for weeks. Please, allow us to assist--" "You may assist me when you are called, and not before," Zen interrupted. "If I needed help-which I do not-then I would have done as such. Until then, you will remain within my mind." Aem said nothing in reply, so Zen continued in silence. She held a bit of a grudge against her units. After all, wasn't partially their fault she had lost the arena battle? She shook her head. No. She and she alone had been weak--blaming others was a weakness, and she would do no such thing. The faint sound of rushed footsteps sounded around her, and she stopped to listen. By the clumsy, heavy footfall, she could tell it was a group of humans. Bandits, most likely. She decided to not show that she knew of their presence, so she continued walking. A short while later, she felt a blade pressed to her back. "Stop right there, girl," A gruff voice commanded. She obliged. The rest of the bandits emerged from the trees, all wielding crude weapons. They wore masks, but Zen could see their triumphant expressions. She would change that soon enough. As soon as the man lowered the knife slightly as he reached for her bag, she caught his chin in a round-house kick, effectively knocking him down and breaking his jaw. Before the others could react, she dashed forward and sent a wave of crystals in their direction, hitting most of them while a few stumbled out of the way. She raised her hands, and crystal needles materialized in the air, hovering all around them. "M-mercy!" One of the men cried, scooting back. Zen raised an eyebrow. "Mercy? I have none." She brought her hand down in a sweeping motion. The jungle filled with cries of pain as the bandits were struck by countless needles.Finally, the noise died down. She took a moment to observe her work before walking away from the scene. *** "I don't like it," Aem murmured, pacing back and forth. "Why does Lady Zen refuse our help?" He stared at the empty dark sky around him that was Zen's mind. "If only I could see what was happening...." "I worry too," Selena sighed, "But as long as she does not summon us, there is nothing we can do." Mifune, who was standing alone, seemed to be the only one who wasn't fretting. "You don't understand," He said lowly, "Zen is undergoing a transformation we cannot stop." "I didn't know you cared," Selena scowled lightly. "I don't," The dark unit snapped. "I'm only relieving you of your ignorance." Aem looked out again into the sky. "As much as I hate to admit it, he is right. The only one who can help Zen now is herself." *** Sorry it's short! Category:Blog posts